Pirates of the Caribbean Revenge by Blood
by ResidentCarrot
Summary: Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are teamed up with Captain Jack Sparrow once again, on a quest for lost treasure. Things are complicated by a foreign power taking sudden interest. Please R/R!
1. The Quest Begins

Please read and respond. I like to hear from everyone. Disclaimer: These people aren't mine, I just get to play with them from time to time. Fun, isn't it? This is rated PG-13 for now, savvy?  
  
It was midmorning in London, and the fog had not yet burned away. One could see only a few meters in front of oneself. It was chilly, so Will Turner had his jacket pulled up around his neck to protect himself from the cold. He was hurrying down the street towards the docks when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Terribly sorry," he muttered to the man, who was tall and lanky. The man just put his hands in his pockets and smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth.  
Will nodded and continued on his way. It was ten minutes before he reached the dock and another five before he found the ship he was looking for. Will had received word Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was in dock, and he had something very interesting to share with his old friend. The business of the Pirate raid that had brought them together was six months ago, and they had seen each other a few times since then.  
"I want to see Jack Sparrow," Will said to the grubby-looking man standing near the gangplank.  
A voice from behind Will exclaimed, "How many times do I have to tell you people? It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
Will turned around and grinned at his old friend. "How are you, you old Pirate?"  
"Getting along all right, what about you?" He walked in his dazed- like fashion towards him, straightening his cap.  
"The same. I wanted to talk to you about."  
Jack interrupted him, spinning him towards the ship. "Come on board, Willie, and have a drink!"  
"I shouldn't. Elizabeth is waiting back at the inn."  
Sparrow grinned. "Of course she is. Spiced rum, Will. Just take a minute, this will."  
Will smirked and followed Sparrow up the gangplank. When they were seated in the dining room on the Black Pearl with mugs in front of them, Will reached into his vest and grabbed for the document he had put there. But it was gone. "What's on your mind, mate?"  
"It's gone," he said to himself.  
Jack was obviously confused. "What is?"  
"The map. It was there before."  
"What map?"  
"Long story. I must have left it at the inn. Come with me, I'll buy you a drink at the bar."  
Jack grinned and drained his glass, then reached over and drained Will's, that hadn't been touched. "Right-o, then, mate. Let's go."  
  
Elizabeth Swann, a beautiful young woman with golden-brown hair and an exquisite demeanor sat at a table in the inn's restaurant, if one could call it that. There was a large bar, filled with the sleaziest sort of men, and three small tables. There was a cup of tea and a checklist in front of her, and she was using a pencil to mark things on the list. When she was finished, she tucked the list and pencil neatly into her suitcase, which was sitting next to her on the bench.  
'Where is Will?' she asked herself, taking a sip of her tea. He had gone to see Jack Sparrow a half-hour ago. She was about to ask for another cup of tea when Will came charging in, Jack Sparrow close on his heels. Elizabeth smiled brightly, but then frowned when she saw the look on Will's face. "What's wrong?"  
"The map, Elizabeth, do you have it?" he demanded.  
"No," she said, standing up. Her dress swished around her. "I gave it to you, remember? You put it in your vest pocket."  
"I thought so. Then where." His eyes widened. "I ran into someone on the street! He must have taken it."  
Elizabeth sighed and sank back into her seat. Jack looked confused, and finally asked, "What's this map all about? Hidden treasure?"  
"Yes," Will and Elizabeth both answered in unison.  
"Oh, is that all?" He recoiled when Will glared at him. "I mean, what'd the guy look like?"  
"Tall, thin. Bad teeth," Will replied.  
"Oh. I know him."  
"How?" demanded Will.  
Grinning, Sparrow explained, "Secret of the trade."  
"Jack!" Elizabeth growled. "Ten percent!"  
Sparrow seemed to consider this, then said, "I'll get the map back, m'dear. Don't you worry about it."  
"I'm coming with you," said Will. "Elizabeth, stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Someone needs to watch over our things."  
Begrudgingly, Elizabeth agreed to stay behind, grumbling that she always had to stay behind. Will kissed her quickly and then followed Jack Sparrow out to the street, where they ran off in towards the center of town.  
  
Many people thought the decrepit-looking house was abandoned, and some even said it was haunted, but both were wrong. The house that stood on the hill was the headquarters of a thief-ring, where each thief could store his loot for only a shilling. It was rumored to be owned by a powerful pirate, but none had seen him.  
Jack and Will were climbing up the hill, both with swords drawn. They moved silently up to a shuddered window, and Jack opened it slowly, trying not to let it creak. When it was open, he hauled himself into the room, then moved so Will could climb in. The room was empty but for a few couches, a fireplace, and a stove.  
There was a rug in front of the fireplace, and Jack pulled it back, revealing a hatch. He put his ear to it, listening for a few moments, then nodded and opened the door. A voice from down below said, "Hey! Who're you?"  
"I heard wrong," Jack muttered to Will before jumping into the hatch. He spun and locked swords with one of the two men in the vast room. He slashed at the assailant, sending him back just in time to parry the other. "Will!"  
Will jumped down, kicking one of the men as he tried to slash Jack. Jack dove across a table, knocking a hollowed out book onto the ground and spilling its contents. Will grabbed a fire iron and swung it at the short one, then followed it with a jab with his sword. He drove the short man back and stuck his sword into his the wall behind him, pinning him by his shirt.  
Sparrow, on the other hand, was whipping the tall assailant, the one who had knocked Will down that morning. Sparrow's head knocked against the low-hanging chandelier, and he batted at it with his rope. The man took advantage of this distraction to kick Jack in the gut, sending him skidding down a flight of stairs into a wine cellar. He appeared to be badly injured.  
Jack looked around, looking at the situation. He appeared to be bored beyond imagination as his eyes scoured the room. The wine barrels were hung up by ropes on the ceiling, and above the door was a shelf hanging from the ceiling by a board on either side. The tall one began charging towards the stairs. "Jack!" Will cried, parrying a slash from the short man. Jack's assailant practically threw himself headlong down the stairs, and Sparrow almost lazily tossed his sword at the shelf, causing the barrels to crash down on him before he could touch Jack. "I can take care of myself, thank you," he said, brushing himself off. He looked up and said, "Frying pan." "What?" "Take the frying pan and hit him before he can kill you. He's about to come loose." "Oh." Will picked up a frying pan from the table and brought it down on the man's head. He turned and looked at his friend. "Thanks." Sparrow looked under the table and found the map. "This is?" "Yes." He handed it to Will. "We'll bring your ten percent to the rum island Elizabeth and you were stuck on, all right?" "No. You think I'm going to let you go alone? You might try to cheat me." "Jack, we won't cheat you." "I don't care. I'm going, savvy?" 


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Elizabeth stood at the dockside, leaning over the railing, her hand extended as if she was trying to catch something. The gangplank was inches from her hand. "Come on, Jack," she said with a laugh. Jack was holding the gangplank just out of her reach. Will came to the side of the ship. "Stop playing, you two. Jack, let her aboard. We need to get out of here." His stern look and ice-cold voice told both of them not to argue. Jack extended the plank for Elizabeth, and she climbed it to the top. "Sorry, love," Jack murmured to Elizabeth and drew the plank in behind her as she set her last two bags aboard the ship. Both turned to Will and asked, in unison, "What's wrong?" "Members of the Navy. They found the house like that and are coming this way." He held up his telescope. "They must know it's us, because they stopped at the inn. Jack, can you get us out of here quickly?" "On it," he said, heading for the stern. He barked, "Weigh anchors! Cast the lines off! I want us out of here in one minute, savvy?" His men jumped into action. "May I see that?" Elizabeth asked, extending her hand for the telescope. Will handed it to her and she opened it, gazing through the instrument. Her mouth fell open. "Those aren't English naval officers! It's the French." "No, the uniforms are English." "I don't care about the uniforms. Look at the shoes," she said, offering him the looking glass. He peered through it. "Look. The shoe buckles are different. Royal Navy uses silver buckles. The French use gold." "Their muskets are all the same," Will said, scowling. Why were the French after them? He didn't want to stick around and find out. "Elizabeth, get down below, in case they fire." He pointed to a musket leaning on the railing. "Take it and hide by one of the port-holes." Elizabeth took the gun and went down the stairs, slipping into a room on the port side of the ship as the ship began to pull away from the dock. The men began to run down the pier towards the ship. She heard one of the men yell, "Open fire!" She aimed the gun through the porthole and squeezed the trigger. One of the French fell dead as bullets thudded into the ship or whizzed overhead. Both sides reloaded, and then fired again. Elizabeth hoped Will was doing all right.  
  
Jack slammed the steering wheel all the way to port as the sails slammed down, fully open. The wind caught them and they began to sail full speed away from the French bullets. One whipped into his hat and sent it flying to land atop the railing in front of him. "Hey!" After setting his hat back on his head, he yelled down to his crew, "Ready the cannons! No one shoots my hat and lives to tell the tale!" The men scurried and drug the cannons into place at the two small holes at the back of the ship, at Captain Sparrow's bedroom. They heard two stomps of Jack's feet above them and fired both cannons. One cannon ball destroyed a cart on the cobble-stone walk near the pier. The other ripped through the support beams on the right side of the pier, causing it to collapse. The men fell into the water, cursing.  
  
Will sighed with relief as the pier sank into the water, the French no longer a threat. He called down the hall to Elizabeth that the coast was clear, then helped her up the stairs. "Are you all right?" she asked as he held her close to his chest. "Fine. Just fine," he said. They heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Jack coming up the stairs. "Good show, Captain Sparrow." "My pleasure. I'll be here all week. Try the veal." He bowed theatrically, waving his hat. "Now, tell me, Will. Why would the English Navy want to stop us from leaving?" "It wasn't the English," said Elizabeth hastily. "It was the French." Jack looked absolutely dumbfounded. "I don't care who they were, love. Why were they trying to stop us?" "I'm not sure," Will confessed. "You don't have anything illegal on board, do you?" "No, not that I know of." He stroked his chin, deep in thought. "No, nothing illegal." "Good," said Elizabeth. "We have nothing to worry about, then." She scanned the receding harbor, then observed, "They don't appear to be giving chase." "Let's not stick around and find out. I've set a course for us, we should be there in a couple of weeks." He grinned, bowing graciously. "Allow me to show you to your quarters." 


End file.
